


Wake up to Pleasure

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Hand & Finger Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rook wakes you up in the morning by sex, Somnophilia, Vil is not pleased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: The hunter took his glove in his teeth and freed his long, slender hand. Calloused finger tips brushed against their hip trailing up their side to settle on a fold of their shirt.The maiden moved and his hand retreated watching with baited breath as they shifted onto their backs. The hunter waited, completely silent until he heard the gentle breathing continue.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Wake up to Pleasure

The door let out not a creak as it was opened. A blonde man with a feather in his hat slunk into the room before softly closing the door behind him with the softest click. He crept over to the bed where a maiden laid, asleep under the soft cover of a duvet.

He stepped carefully with expertise knowing which specific boards creaked and which groaned. At last the hunter arrived to the bedside; the girl completely unaware of the hunter above her.

He reached out and gently took a hold of the fold of the thick blanket. Peeling it back revealed the seductive body to him like a present being peeled open.

The hunter grinned at the delicious dish before him; laying on their side wearing only an oversized shirt twisted and pushed up to their breasts. The tiny panties they wore was a gorgeous purple see through lace allowing him to see their well-groomed mound.

The hunter took his glove in his teeth and freed his long, slender hand. Calloused finger tips brushed against their hip trailing up their side to settle on a fold of their shirt.

The maiden moved and his hand retreated watching with baited breath as they shifted onto their backs. The hunter waited, completely silent until he heard the gentle breathing continue.

He pinched a fold of the shirt and pulled up until their lovely bare breasts were revealed, nipples like hardened strawberry gumdrops. The man leaned down to gently press a kiss to the left nipple watching as it twitched and grew.

Lips wrapped around the nipple, their tongue pressing to the side and sucked. One of the most delicious, unrestrained moan slipped from the lips of the maiden--no, goddess beneath him.

His finger tips glided down their belly, their fingertip grazing the skin until it arrived to the hem of the panties. Two fingers slid under the fabric and pressed against the bundle of nerves.

"Kyah!" A sharp gasp escaped the goddess, their toes curling into the sheets.

The hunter let his fingers trail lower until they arrived to the source of wetness. He hummed a chuckle as he pressed in his fingers with a satisfying squelch.

"Nh!" The noises were truly beautiful; no filter to cover any of the pleasure.

Despite the nearly painful tightness in the hunter's pants, he knew the pay off would be sweeter if he kept his hands away. He shifted his arm allowing his fingers to push in deeper comfortably.

The warmth and wetness around his fingers was just greedily sucking them in deeper. He could hear the desperation in their breaths as the walls tightened around his fingers.

The maidens eyes fluttered open, gazing down at the mans lips sucking around her breast. She moaned as she felt the long fingers inside her press onto a sensetive spot.

"Rook...please...I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!"

Rook Hunt grinned slurping loudly on purpose. She pressed her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes feeling the knot in her stomach tighten. Before it could be undone Rook completely pulled his fingers out.

"N-No!"

"Bonjour Mistress (Name)." Rook kissed her softly.

"You asshole! Make me cum!" You demanded.

"I will--once you get dressed for school." This was a consensual every day occurrence between you and Rook. You struggled to get up out of bed in the morning whether it be from motivation or simply because you overslept.

So Rook created a very lovely way to wake you up that was better than breakfast in bed. You pulled yourself out of bed and went to the bathroom. As tempting as it was to relieve yourself then and there, it ruined the point of this romantic game.

You got dressed in your uniform but left your panties behind in the bathroom; not like you would need them anyways.

"How would you like me to service you, mistress?" Rook purred. His eyes were ablaze with lust, his cock throbbing in his tight pants.

"To get on your knees and finish what you started." Your hands trailed down from your hips to grab the fabric of your skirt.

Rook eagerly collapsed to his knees in a hurry, no doubt leaving bruises on his knees. He was like a puppy; eager to please and fetch. If you wanted an orgasm he would make you cum until you saw stars. If you told him to not cum he would eagerly go for hours of torture just to please you.

If you wanted someone's heart delivered in a box; he would deliver.

"Good boy." You pinched the fabric and teasingly raised the front of your skirt up.

Your pussy was well shaven and clean, dripping wet with his earlier denial. He had denied you orgasm and now he would willingly finish the job.

He leaned closer and nuzzled at your clit brushing his nose against it. Rook knew he had to keep his hands on his knees and not touch himself or you.

He pressed a kiss onto your clit before sticking out his tongue and moving down to lap at your wet petals. The hunter lapped against them licking and sucking the dew off of them before diving in for a deeper taste.

You shuddered, your toes curled into the rug below you.

"Ngh! G-Good boy...I love when you shove your dirty tongue into me. Nh-doesn't it feel good to taste me?" You moaned.

Rook nodded with a hum making you shiver. He slurped and lapped harder pulling away to suck at your clit for a few seconds before returning. It was like he was trying to smother himself with your pussy; the sweet, addictive taste just pulling him in like a collar and chain.

"Don't stop! I'm close!" You moaned.

Rook aimed his attention to your clit humming as he lapped and sucked at it until he heard you gasp. He moved his mouth back to your core eagerly lapping at your cum splashing against his face.

He kept licking you clean until the only fluid left on you was his saliva.

"S-Stop! It's too much!" You panted pushing his head away.

Rook pressed a kiss against your inner thigh before licking his lips searching for any more of your cum. You smirked down at him and pressed your foot against his buldge.

Rook whimpered feeling your toes curl around his leaking head; his pants soaked through.

"Did you not cum?" You asked rubbing your sole against him. Rook threw his head back with a moan.

"Oui! Oui! Mistress! I didn't cum! I won't cum without your permission! Please let me cum! I want to use your foot to cum!"

You smirked and pressed harder making the hunter crumble with an unfiltered moan. To most it may have sounded fake, like he was starring in a bad porno, but Rook's reactions were genuine.

If you didn't keep his mouth busy he would ramble and moan like a whore.

"I'm bored, get off yourself." You sighed.

"Yes! Madamosille! I love you! I love you! So much! So kind! So caring!" Rook spoke completely in french as he grinded himself harder against your foot.

"Cum, I don't want us to run late." You ordered.

With a beautiful moan of pleasure, Rook came hard cumming inside his pants. It felt so blissful and yet so painful at the same time. He opened his forest green eyes, blurry from bliss as a drunken smile spread across his face.

He wasn't able to get himself together until you had finished slipping on your socks and shoes and ties your bowtie.

"Let's go get breakfast before Rook scolds us." You raised the hunter up and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for waking me up."

"I love you so much, (Name), of course I would do anything for you." Rook smiled.

"Anything? Then don't change your pants at breakfast." You winked.

"You are a minx in the most amazing way possible." Rook purred pulling your hand to his lips to smother every inch in kisses.

Sure enough Vil found out about Rook's soiled pants and was no happy...


End file.
